


Warm and Cozy

by orphan_account



Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff, POV Female Character, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident with the Other Mother, Coraline starts wearing sweaters again.</p><p>Originally written for Femslash Yuletide 2013's prompt: "holiday sweaters".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Cozy

Ever since the incident at their old home, Coraline had stopped wearing sweaters. Once she had gotten home from eating out with her parents (and after she realized that she still had the key), she noticed just what she had worn that day. Those boots, dark jeans, and that star covered sweater had not been bought in a store. The witch had made them.

After that, her fashion style had gone through a few changes. Nothing too drastic, just enough to keep her from being reminded of what happened. For one thing, she never wore anything with plastic buttons on it. Sweaters were forgotten about as well.

She had left her real clothes back at the Other Mother's world. Coraline was not going back to get them.

Then, things had changed. Her family had moved again, though they did not change states that time. She had never understood why they had picked the tourist town of Gravity Falls, but the place was nice enough on first glance.

Then, she had started to know it. The place was weird, but nothing that she couldn't handle.

"Coraline!"

"What?" She broke away from her thoughts.

"You were lost in thought again." Mabel looked back down at her knitting needles. "I had to make sure you didn't keep thinking too long. Dipper does that all the time, and I don't want to get dragged on an adventure right now."

Coraline laughed. "I am nothing like your brother!"

"Sometimes I doubt that." Mabel held up her work. "I'm not done yet, but I think that it's looking good."

"You're still making me that sweater?" Coraline had tried to politely refuse.

"I heard what you said about not liking sweaters, but it's cold outside. Besides, I wear sweaters all the time and you never get mad."

Coraline opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. What was there to say? Mabel was Mabel, goofy Mabel with her cute sweaters and never ending optimism. She was not and would never be her Other "Mother".

Coraline rolled her eyes. "Fine, one sweater."

"One sweater with snowmen on it?"

"Yes."

Mabel grinned.

"Just no buttons." She had to draw the line somewhere.

"That's silly! Who wears buttons on sweaters?"

"I don't know."

"Do you, Waddles?" Mabel looked to her pet pig.

He snorted in response.

"He doesn't know either." Mabel shrugged. "Anyway, this is going to feel great once it's done. Even when I'm not around, you'll still have a big, cozy hug from me."


End file.
